Aftershakes
by kmfc17
Summary: Addison finds out what happened in Seattle and following a friends suggestion she goes back there. What will happen once she's in front of him? Read and find out. ADDEX. R


_**This is what I was hoping would happen after Alex was shot. Of course it is AU, since we all know this is not how it happened. I own none of the characters, I write about them for pure fun. I hope you guys like it.**_

* * *

Addison was sitting with a glass of wine in her hand, looking at the ocean, trying to forget Dell's death and the fact that she was now more alone than ever. Pete was back with Violet, where he belonged and Sam was back in the hospital with Naomi, Maya and his granddaughter.

She closed her eyes, willing her mind to allow sleep to claim her and just forget the whole day when involuntarily she picked up her phone and dialed Cally, only to get her voicemail. "_Hey Cally its Addison, I don't know why but I just called you, so call me back whenever you can_."

She was going to put the phone back on the table, but her fingers were already dialing Mark's number. She was beginning to think his would go to voicemail too, but after several rings he answered.

"Addison."

As soon as she heard his voice she knew something was wrong. "Mark what's going on?"

"Addison, I don't want you to freak out."

"Mark just tell me what happened?" Not knowing is worse than anything.

"There was a shooting in the hospital."

"Oh my god, what happened? Is everyone okay?"

"It was the husband of a patient who didn't make it. He came into the hospital with a gun and started shooting people."

"Mark?" She knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Derek got shot."

She was up now. "What? Is he okay?"

"He's stable."

A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. "You almost gave me a heart attack. Do you want me to call his family? Amelia is here. I can fly out there with her, I don't know what she'll w.."

"Addison slow down. There's more."

"Oh my god, did someone else get hurt? Is Callie okay? Bailey? The chief?"

"They are all fine; some of the Mercy West doctors, some nurses and patients didn't survive."

"Oh Mark, that's horrible."

"Alex Karev got shot."

She was up from her chair in a second. Her heart skipped a beat, "Is he dead?"

"No, he's alive."

She let go the breath she didn't realized she had been holding. Without even noticing tears started falling down her face. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, he'll have to stay in the hospital for a while but he should be fine."

She spoke to him with a calmness she wasn't feeling, "That's good Mark. I will tell Amelia about Derek and let me know if you need anything."

"You have to come here Addison."

"Well I'll see if Amelia wants me to go with her."

"No, you have to come not for Amelia but for him."

"Derek has Meredith and his family; I'll call him to check on him."

"I mean Karev. You have to come for him."

She was silence, not sure why Mark was telling her this. "Mark, I don't know why you.."

"I know Addison."

"You know?"

"Yeah, I know you broke our pact because of him. I didn't sleep with anyone but you did."

"Oh Mark… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've gotten over you. I found someone else, who makes me feel good, but you have to come Addie, I've known for a while that you have feelings for him."

"Mark it's not like that."

"Yes it is. Do you love him?"

She wanted to answer no, she wanted to tell him that she was over Alex Karev, she wanted to tell him she was now in love with Sam, but she couldn't because it wasn't the truth. "Yes."

"Then come back Addison. He needs you."

"No he doesn't, he's living his life."

"Addie, he was one of the first ones to get shot and because the gunman was still running around we couldn't get him out of there right away. So Lexie and I got him into a conference room and kept him alive until help got there." With every word coming out of Mark's mouth Addison's worries became worse and worse. "And while he was there, dying he kept calling for you, apologizing and saying he loved you."

She was now openly sobbing, not really being able to contain herself. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I don't like the guy, and I don't think I ever will. But I love you Addie. Not in the crazy desperate way I did before, but I will always love you, and I think you deserve to be happy. You deserve to be with someone who loves you, and even though I kind of hate him I do believe he loves you."

She couldn't believe this was happening. The last person she expected to do something like this was Mark. But she appreciated it, "thank you Mark. Thank you for being a great friend."

"I'll always be your friend Addie. So hop on a plane and get back here as soon as you can."

"I am going, I'm going."

And so almost 16 hours later she was back in Seattle Grace. Walking through the hospital she could feel the tension coming from everyone. Police officers were walking around the hospital; there were barely any patients that she could see. She went all the way to the tenth floor before she saw a familiar face. It was Callie, standing by the nurses' desk.

"Hi Callie." She turned to look at me and I could see the tiredness and sadness in her eyes.

"Hey Addison. What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened. I am glad you're okay."

"Yeah, it was horrible. So many people died and there were so many injured."

"It's just incredible."

"Derek is in room 562, I am sure you want to see him."

"Yes, I definitely want to see how he is but can you tell me Alex's room?"

"Karev?" Callie laughed a little and it reminded Addison of when she was still working at Seattle Grace and her and Callie would laugh about their days by the nurses' station. "He's in post op."

"Thanks Callie. I'll see you later."

And five minutes later she was standing outside his post op room. The first thing that caught her attention was Lexie Gray sitting by his side. Then she looked at him and a shudder took over her body. He looked pale and tired. His eyes were opened, and he was softly speaking with her. She almost left, lacking the nerve to go in there, but she when she heard her name she knew it was too late.

"Addison."

It was him who said her name, and as soon as she heard his voice memories of their short moments together came crashing down. "Hey." She felt so stupid not being able to muster anything but 'hey.'

"Dr. Montgomery, nice to see you."

"You too Dr. Gray."

"Well, I have to go check on some patients. I'll see you later Alex."

And a moment later they were alone. She was still standing by the door, not quite sure of what to do. Thankfully he took the first step.

"You look tired."

Of course that brought a smile to her face. "Says the man in the bed with a gunshot wound." She said walking in and taking the seat by the bed.

"What this?" he motioned towards the wound. "This is nothing. I'm going to have a nice scar to brag about."

"Of course, you'll be the big hero."

"You know it."

Silence took over the room. Their light banter was done, and they both knew it. She knew he was hardheaded and obstinate, and given the fact that he had been shot she would take the lead. "It's terrible what's happened. I'm glad you're okay."

He nodded with his head, taking a moment before answering. "It was a nightmare."

"Did you know the doctors who died?"

"Yeah, they were from Mercy West but we had been working together for some time."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, we all are. I heard Sheppard was shot too. He's going to be okay."

"I know, Mark told me."

"Did he tell you I owe him and Lexie my life?"

"He told me."

"Who would have thought right? It's a good thing I never told him I got him that Vanilla Latte on purpose."

"Yes, definitely a good thing."

"How did you find out what happened?"

"Funny story actually. I don't know exactly why but I felt like I needed to speak to someone here. So I called Cally and she didn't answer, then I called Mark and he told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah." She hadn't been sure if he would remember what he said during his delirium, but by his comment she was pretty sure he either remembered on his own or was told by Gray or even Mark.

"Is that why you're here?"

"I came because I was worried."

"About Sheppard?"

How could she be in love with a man so stupid? He really had the ability to make her lose her patience. "Can you be more of a moron?"

"Perfect, start with the name calling. Is not like I expected anything else from you. Of course you would come to see how your ex husband is doing. The always devoted wife. So, what happened? Did he ask you to leave when Meredith came in and so you decided to come here to entertain yourself and make time go by faster until you can go back to him?"

"Oh, you are a stupid man. You really think I'm here to see Derek? I haven't even seen Derek or anyone else yet. I came straight to see you. Why? Don't ask me why, probably because I am a stupid woman who just won't understand what a dick you are. I shouldn't have believed Mark. I should have stayed home. So you know what screw yourself Karev."

"Why are you even here then? Don't you have your wonderful life over there? I heard you were living with that Pete guy."

"You're right. You dumb ass. I will go back to California. This woman in front of you has been in love with you ever since that day in the NICU, but even if it takes everything I have, I will forget you, and I will get you out of my heart. Gooodbye Karev."

She picked up her purse and was ready to storm out of the room, but before she passed through the door she was stopped by his word.

"I love you." I waited a moment and then turned around, looking sternly at him. I wasn't going to give him a break. I had come in peace to see him and he had started offending her. "I have tried to get over you. I really did, but I couldn't."

He paused, as if expecting her to say something, but she wasn't ready to say anything, so she just kept looking at him.

"When the guy shot me I was in shock, not really thinking about anything. But then the time passed, and there I was on the floor feeling my blood all around me and all I could think of was you. I remembered when we kissed at Joes, when we had sex, when I told said you weren't my girlfriend, and when you left, and all I thought of was 'I'm going to die and she will never know I love her.'"

Her wall was beginning to crumble. Seeing him relieve the pain of those horrible moments was terrible. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him but she didn't move. If they ever had a chance of making this work then they needed to be completely honest with each other.

"So I decided I had to tell you, or at least tell someone who would let you know. So I headed for the elevator, then Sloan and Lexie found me, I really didn't think I would make it so I told them. I told them I loved you, I told them how sorry I was. I just didn't think Sloan would actually tell you considering I'm still alive."

Without moving I spoke. "He did tell me. He said I should come over to see you."

"Who would have thought I would have more things to thank Sloan for." He paused, and just looked at her. She almost looked away but the intensity in his stare wouldn't let her. "As soon as I was out of the OR and was lucid again I made my decision. As soon as I was able to I would have gone to you. I promised to myself I would tell you how I feel and try to convince you to give me another chance. I knew it would be hard. I know I hurt you and I probably don't deserve a second chance, but if I am hoping you'll give me one. So, Addison Montgomery will you give me a chance to love you?"

Of course she was crying, even though she tried really hard not to, she was crying.

"Can you tell me something? Send me to hell or yell at me or something."

But she didn't tell him anything; she just marched right up to him and kissed him like she had wanted to kiss him for some time.

He didn't object to the kiss, on the contrary, and what started as a kiss full of passion and lust ended with tenderness and understanding.

"I'll take that kiss as a yes."

* * *

_**What did you think? If you liked it or hated it, take a moment and let me know. I love getting reviews.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
